Maliwan
Maliwan is a weapons manufacturer on Pandora. Their weapons and shields always use some form of elemental technology, but due to this fact, they tend to lack in other areas. Base firepower in particular seems to suffer. Maliwan weapons are distinguished by their unique light blue paint scheme. See Incendiary, Shock, Corrosive, and Explosive for more information on Elemental tech. = = Products The following are products made by Maliwan. Weapons: *Revolver - Madjack *Rocket Launcher - The Roaster Weapons: *Repeater Pistol - Firehawk *Revolver - Defiler *Rocket Launcher- Rhino *Shotgun - Crux *Sniper Rifle - Volcano *Submachine Gun - Hellfire Class Mods: *Hunter - Assassin, Survivor *Siren - Catalyst, Firefly, Specialist Maliwan Loyalty *Soldier - Shock Trooper, Tactician Grenade Mods: *Contact - Corrosive, Incendiary, Shock Shields: *Shock Burst, Wave, Nova Weapons: *Submachine Gun - Tsunami (The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC only.) Weapon Tiers *Maliwan Standard = Level 13 - 21 *Maliwan Sterling = Level 22 - 30 *Maliwan Prototype = Level 31 - 39 *Maliwan Paradigm = Level 40 - 47 *Maliwan Pure = Level 48+ Quotes * "Is shooting bullets just not cool enough for you? Buy a Maliwan and light some people on fire!" -- Marcus Kincaid * "Maliwan guns shoot more lightning than the next leading competitor!" -- Marcus Kincaid * "Where form meets function." -- Maliwan poster (see picture above) = = Products The following are items made by Maliwan. Weapons: *Pistols **Aegis **Animosity **Phobia **Torment **Umbrage *SMGs **Gospel **SubMalevolent Grace **Provacateur **Revenant **Trance **Venom **Vexation *Sniper Rifles **Corinthian **Jericho **Rakehell **Snider *Rocket Launchers **Panorama **Projectile **Prowler **Punishment Weapons: *Pistol - Dart, Spiker *SMG - Plasma Caster *Sniper Rifle - Railer *Rocket Launcher - PBFG Weapons: *Pistol - Rubi, Grog Nozzle *SMG - Bad Touch, Good Touch, Chulainn, Crit *Sniper Rifle - Chère-amie, Pimpernel *Rocket Launcher - Hive Weapons: *Pistol - Thunderball Fists *SMG - HellFire *Sniper Rifle - Volcano *Rocket Launcher - Norfleet, Pyrophobia Weapons: *Pistol - Infection *SMG - Florentine Weapons: *Sniper Rifle - Storm *Pistol - Wanderlust Class Mods: *Legendary Siren *Slayer Of Terramorphous (Mechromancer) *Slayer Of Terramorphous (Psycho) *Slayer Of Terramorphous (Siren) *Barbarian *Rogue Grenade Mods: *Leech *Kiss of Death *O-Negative *Chain Lightning *Fireball *Fire Storm *Lightning Bolt *Magic Missile Shields: *Black Hole *Flame of the Firehawk *Impaler *Antagonist Prefixes Weapons Gun Appearance by Quality *White: Mostly white with faded light blue and orange bars at rear of weapon *Green: More vibrant colors; front of weapon is dark blue, middle is white, rear is orange *Blue: Reflective frame with honeycomb texture; front is orange and blue, white middle, black rear *Purple: Metallic frame with honeycomb texture; front may be black and orange, middle white and orange, and rear black *Purple w/ prefix Aquamarine: Metallic frame with honeycomb texture; colors alternate from navy blue to purplish-grey. Parts of the weapon feature a reflective light blue material. Rarity-specific visual changes: *Blue and purple SMGs have a magazine that is shaped like a disk that spins as the weapon is fired. Usage *As the elemental specialists, Maliwan guns tend to excel against one specific type of enemy and to have severely reduced effects on others (e.g. Incendiary weapons are very effective against bandits, but robotic enemies are highly resistant). This encourages Maliwan users to carry spare guns with different elemental effects at all times, and use them according to the opposition they are facing. *Choosing the right element for the right opponents can make the Maliwans extremely effective despite their generally low bullet damage. *Lilith uses the elemental properties of Maliwan guns to great effect, as her skill trees have several skills that improve elemental damage and effects. *Some enemies (like crystalisks with the exception of explosive) are immune to any kind of elemental damage. Maliwan guns will perform very poorly against them. Quotes *Maliwan - Where Form Meets Function (Maliwan Weapon Video) Notes *Maliwan guns are always elemental (either slag, corrosive, incendiary or shock, never explosive) and generally have increased elemental effect chance and damage when compared to guns from other manufacturers. *Most Maliwan weapon types almost always have the "Bonus Elemental Damage" trait, the amount of bonus damage differing between weapon types **Pistol bonus damage is equal to 100% of the damage listed on the item card. **Sniper rifle bonus damage is equal to 60% of the damage listed on the item card. **Rocket launcher does not seem to deal bonus damage directly, but a fraction of the damage value is delivered in a short radius around the point of impact. **SMGs do not typically have the "Bonus Elemental Damage" trait. *Maliwans have a very sleek and futuristic design, with rounded corners, bright colors and many blinking lights. *Maliwan guns tend to have quick reload times and reasonable accuracy, but come with limited magazine size and bullet damage (due to elemental effect reducing raw damage). *Maliwan weapons in Borderlands 2 have unique reload animations. Sniper rifles use a break-action system, pistols use revolver-like triangular cartridges, submachine guns use a constantly rotating ammunition disc that is wound when reloaded, and rocket launchers use a large, segmented cartridge of rockets that spin into place. *Maliwan submachine guns with a -to- rarity do not possess the ammunition disc, but instead a simple side-inserted magazine. Only , , and SMGs have this trait. *Maliwan weapon sights often share similar characteristics; rocket launcher sights are small and rectangular with detailed screen statistics, SMG and pistol sights are small hubs that produce a holographic, rotating recticle, and sniper rifles have futuristic scopes that feature a hexagonal pattern when zoomed in. *Except for the Chulainn, Maliwan submachine guns do not come in -rarity, as the valid parts list for blue-rarity Maliwan SMGs mandates use of the "Type C" body. When present, the "Type C" body automatically elevates the weapon to -rarity, including the inherent boosts to weapon damage and price. This makes purple-rarity Maliwan SMGs much more common than any other brand. **Though stats-wise such "attempted blue" SMGs are identical to their fully purple counterparts, the automatic increase in rarity will not change the skin used by the weapon, making it possible to determine if a weapon is "naturally purple" by careful visual inspection. Trivia *The named and legendary weapons seem to be named after destructive natural elements and events. *In Borderlands 2, Maliwan no longer manufactures shotguns. *In the Maliwan radio ad in Borderlands 2, a rifle named Deus Ex Arma is mentioned. *Maliwan produces its own brand of alcoholic beverage named "Maliwan Black Label", that can be found scattered across Pandora. Category:Manufacturers Category:Maliwan